Inazuma Youki
Inazuma Youki''(稲妻, " Literally meaning lightning, "Youki Inazuma)''Is a chunin-level ninja hailing from the Land of Lightning and is also a prominent member of the Youki Clan. Inazuma is currently in hiding after leaving his village in hopes of becoming stronger. History Inazuma Youki is the son of Mizuwaki and Yukina Youki both of them were Assassins for their respective clans, Yukina was killed during a mission and Inazuma became the person his father wanted him to a Brave, Caring boy but Inazuma was spiraling the wrong way and begun his training at the academy at age 6, Inazuma was excellent in Ninjutsu and even recieved praise from the Kage a most precious moment in his life. Inazuma's father trained him during Storms and Harsh Weath of course Inazuma despised it but was planning on running away once he became a Chunin, By than he would have good training and be able to train himself from there. Inazuma graduated the academy at age 9 and went on to become a genin, The first few months were hard but Inazuma continued training and reading his clans scrolls in hopes of learning new techniqes. Inazuma graduated Genin at age 10 and became a chunin, He trained for years after becoming 14 left the village and began his journey. Inazuma is joining Heiwa Senju on his adventure. Appearance Inazuma is a young man of average height (though people often teases Inazuma about his height, his friend is a tall individual, so Inazuma's height is actually common for his age) with a lean, muscular physique, which, over the course of time, has become heavily marred with scars. He has medium-length gray hair that has now grown to shoulder-length, silver/gray eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. Inazuma has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. This scar was given to him by his Mizuwaki, his father, after he cut Inazuma during training; the scar is also the source of his Pentacle Eye, which allows him to detect chakra. Personality Inazuma is extremely protective of his loved ones, particularly his friend Makai, who he regards as both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness, and his father, Mizuwaki. He willingly risks his own life to protect those close to him, as well as anyone he deems innocent, and tries to balance the relationships he shares with those around him with his double-life and the dangers it presents. Abilities Stamina & Chakra Being a member of the Youki clan, Inazuma has high levels chakra from years of harsh training himself as well as that genetically passed onto him by his clan, making him a formittable opponent and his obsession with food pills like the rest of his clan makes him outlast most opponents. Like his clan, Inazuma has lightning chakra, wind chakra and of course water chakra with the inability to use all other types of chakra's such as Yin-Yang Release however, he also has Cloud Release due to being a member of the Youki Clan. Ninjutsu Inazuma is described as a highly talented user of Ninjutsu, shown when he was able to fight a long time, while battling. Inazuma is a Lightning Release user and mixes it with his physical prowess. Inazuma's speed is highly increased once, he mixes it. Inazuma was seen able to outrun a much oldr shinobi, Inazuma also uses Cloud Release: Lightning Storm which he often uses at the end of his battles. Inazuma is seen using, Lightning Techniques which are often used to paralyze his opponents or highly shock them quite affective against a strong opponet. Taijutsu Like his clan, he has the necessary skills, similiar to his clan he uses long range attacks, basically;taijutsu and his reflexes and eye coordination, makes him a difficult foe to meet in battle, he also mastered various forms and uses.Inazuma uses Chakra Flow to enhance his taijutsu power greatly, which proves hard for the opponent who will suffer sever body damages. He sometimes overuses his chakra and loses energy. He uses his speed in taijutsu and also uses his strength each on a equal level respectfully.